


Such is the Way

by binjiwrites



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: Alec has been eyeing Magnus's spectral helpers for a while now.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Such is the Way

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> also this is a very specific fetish I've only ever seen in art, so I wanted to explore it in writing as well 
> 
> I know its weird but like halfway through you can see that I gave up on plausible deniability and just started having fun so its w ever
> 
> this is also based on the books

The first time he had entered the apartment to find his boyfriend surrounded by several floating disembodied hands had been… disconcerting, to say the least. 

Magnus had been quick to assuage his immediate instinct, which was to stab as many as possible with a seraph blade he had drawn from seemingly nowhere. This had mostly impressed Magnus, though he also found it a bit funny and sweet that his boyfriend was so willing to protect him from strange happenings. 

But Magnus had explained that, though the hands functioned on their own, they responded to what he wanted them to do. They were mostly summoned to help with cleaning, or to hold books and flip pages while Magnus was researching. 

"Why would you not just-" and at this Alec had waved his hands around in what was only an unintentionally mocking impression of magic, to which Magnus had rolled his eyes fondly and explained that the hands, while a bit creepy, took a bit less energy to maintain than snapping his fingers for everything he needed done, among other things. And he had winked, which Alec brushed off as him just being the way he was, and they'd continued on with their day. 

Today the hands are back, but by now Alec is used to them. 

He steps into the apartment and shuts the door behind him, setting his gear beside the door carefully before calling out to Magnus. 

His boyfriend appears from their bedroom, dressed in an old sweater of Alec's that hangs loose from his slighter frame in a very much endearing way, and a pair of old joggers. He smiles when he sees Alec, soft and warm, and Alec can see that he hasn't bothered applying makeup today. His hair is also falling in soft waves around his face instead of being gelled and spiked, and that makes Alec want to run his fingers through it all the more. 

Magnus meets him halfway for a kiss, and it still makes the butterflies in his stomach dance. 

He reaches a hand up to run though Magnus's hair, pulling the soft strands away from his forehead. 

"Lazy day?" he asks, pulling back slightly to eye the disembodied hands going about their tasks in the room. 

"Call it self care, darling," Magnus replies, then pats Alec's face before turning away from him and falling onto the couch in the center of the room. 

The movement is as melodramatic as it is graceful, and Alec lets his eyes linger a moment longer than he intends to. 

Magnus turns his head to him and winks, the corners of his mouth quirking playfully. 

"Enjoying the view?"

This only makes Alec roll his eyes, used to Magnus's casual flirtiness but still unable to think of a reply in turn. Instead he opts to lean down and capture another quick kiss before making his way to the bathroom to shower and change. 

When he returns, Magnus is still sprawled on the couch, an arm thrown across his face and a foot resting on top of the headrest. 

Alec leans over the top of the couch, face hovering just above Magnus's, and for a moment he just watches the steady rise and fall of Magnus's breathing. 

He startles when Magnus speaks, jumping slightly. 

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or are you going to join me?" 

"How'd you know I was there?" It's a genuine question. Magnus still hasn't removed his arm from his face, so Alec knows he didn't see him.

At that, Magnus does look up at him with an expression of fond exasperation. 

"You used my shampoo again; you stink of fruit cocktail."

Alex laughs, quietly but wholeheartedly, and Magnus really can't help but to reach up and tug at him so that Alec has to crawl over the top of the couch and lay on his chest. 

Alec immediately tucks his head into the crook of Magnus's neck, one hand carding through his hair and the other finding its way under his shoulders. 

The weight of him on top of Magnus is comforting, but Alec is also big and densely muscled, which Magnus usually appreciates immensely, but right now it's making it a bit difficult to breathe. He shifts so that he's on his side with Alec still wrapped around him like a blanket, and slides his hands up the back of Alec's shirt. 

Alec pops his head up to glare at him, and he looks back with feigned innocence.

"Your hands are freezing!" Alec protests, trying fruitlessly to wiggle away from him on the small space of the couch. Magnus's eyes sparkle, and Alec knows he's made a mistake when cold feet find their way into the legs of his sweatpants. He yelps and rolls right off the edge of the couch, dragging Magnus with him into the floor. 

For a moment, the apartment is silent, Magnus looking down at Alec from his newfound place on top of him, and then Magnus laughs, loudly. Alec can't help but laugh as well, and soon they're both nearly breathless. 

Magnus presses his face against Alec's chest and can feel his quieting laughter, and Alec's hands on his back, holding him against his chest, and he also feels it when Alec jumps as one of the hands grabs his ankle. 

Alec let's loose a string of rather creative expletives, and Magnus snorts. He looks up at Alec as he waves the hand away and doesn't miss the way Alec's eyes follow it. 

He frowns when he glances back and sees the way Magnus is watching him. 

"What's that look on your face? I don't trust like that." His voice is suspicious, which Magnus finds only slightly offensive. 

Magnus props himself on one elbow and leans over Alec's chest, sliding a leg between his thighs and running a hand down from Alec's collar bone to rest on his hips, savoring the way it makes him shiver. 

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at my little..  _ helpers _ . Is there something on your mind, Angel?" 

And Alec blushes, knows he's been caught, hates himself for a split second, decides that it actually probably doesn't matter because his boyfriend is old as shit and, frankly, weird as hell, and then uses both hands to pull Magnus into a kiss. 

Magnus falls into him in surprise, and Alec huffs into his open mouth, which makes him laugh but doesn't deter him from his newfound mission. 

Magnus slips his tongue into Alec's mouth, and the air turns heavy. 

The kiss is rough, searching, sliding lips and tongues, Magnus moving from Alec's mouth to kiss down his throat and making him shudder, gasp, need him. 

One of the ghost hands finds Alec's, rests on top of it tentatively. 

"Is that alright?" Magnus's voice is thick, and he looks just this side of wrecked, flushed and breathing heavily, and Alec can't really talk when he looks like  _ that _ , so he answers by stroking Magnus's face with one hand and squeezing the ghost hand back with the other. 

It's a weird feeling; the disembodied hands have always been a bit strange to Alec, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't…  _ entertained  _ the thought of something like this. The hands are cool to the touch, smooth and strange and foreign as more of them find places to hold him. 

And Magnus has his own hands under Alec's shirt now, his thumbs moving idly across his hip bones as he looks down at him. 

"You're sure this is okay?" 

Alec nods, but Magnus doesn't look satisfied, so instead he says, "If I want you to stop, I'll tell you, okay? I, um- this is fine, I-" 

He cuts himself off, looking sheepish. 

"You want this?"

Alec nods again, and Magnus's eyes catch alight. 

He moves so he's straddling Alec's hips and slides Alec's shirt up and over his head, then sits back for a moment to look down at him. 

"You have know idea what seeing you like this does to me, do you?"

Cool hands come to rest on Alec's shoulders, holding him down, and two more find his chest, rolling his nipples between deft fingers. He gasps sharply and rolls his hips up against Magnus's thighs. Magnus groans, low in his throat, and watches the way Alec is arching up beneath him, admires his muscles and marks and scars, the way he still manages to move so gracefully even now. 

He slips his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants, and Alec keens, needy and desperate and vulnerable. Magnus wastes no time in pulling off his pants and boxers, letting Alec's cock spring free. 

Magnus bites his lip at the sight of it. He's seen it plenty of times by now, but Alec's cock is, truthfully, a little breathtaking, because like the rest of him it's big, thick, and fucking  _ pretty.  _

Alec makes an annoyed sound, still not so blissed out as to be unaware of his boyfriend having a loud internal monologue about his dick. 

Magnus obliges him, wrapping a hand around him and swallowing the sound Alec makes with a rough, open mouthed kiss. 

Alec doesn't protest when Magnus's tongue is replaced by the middle and ring fingers of his unoccupied hand. 

Alec meets his eyes as he sucks on Magnus's fingers, and Magnus bites his lip hard, biting off a desperate noise. 

The ghost hands are still playing with Alec's nipples, touching his sides and shoulders and anywhere else they can reach and Magnus has his hand on his cock and when Magnus makes  _ noises  _ like that- 

Alec pulls Magnus's hand away from his mouth with a wet pop. 

Magnus stills his movements, concerned, the hands on him beginning to pull back but-

"Don't you  _ dare  _ stop." 

And the force in Alec's voice goes straight to his cock. 

The hands resume, and Magnus slips his spit slicked fingers between Alec's thighs, brushing his fingers over him and drawing needy moans from his throat. 

"The way that you  _ look-  _ fuck," Magnus all but gasps out as he slips a finger in and watches Alec's head fall back, mouth open, perfect throat exposed. "You have no idea how badly I want to be inside you- you're so  _ perfect _ , so pretty for me, like this."

Magnus continues to speak sweet nothings as he adds another finger, stretches him and works him open, and Alec is  _ beyond _ lost, sees stars when another cool, translucent hand finds his chin, pushes a thumb against his tongue, holds his head in place as he moans around smooth ghost fingers.

He almost misses it when Magnus pulls his fingers away, but he hears the sound of a bottle being opened one handed, feels when Magnus replaces his hand with the blunt head of his cock and pushes into him and pulls a throaty " _ Fuck, Magnus,"  _ from him, choked around fingers that have found their way into his mouth. 

He wraps his legs around Magnus's hips and locks his ankles as Magnus sets an almost infuriatingly slow pace. 

"I want to fuck you like this until you can't remember your own name, Alexander." His voice is a low growl, and Alec's knees would have gone weak if he were standing. "How would you like it, for me to hold you here? To be covered in marks from the hands? Everyone would know."

Alec trembles, presses his eyes shut, presses the arch of his body into Magnus's before the hands on his chest and sides and neck press him back down, fingertips digging into his flesh in a way that feels substantial. His voice is all breath and wondering pleasure when he says "Yes, please, I want everyone to know-"

And Magnus pulls out almost entirely, pushes back in with force and Alec is gone. 

His body tenses as he comes, mouth open in a silent gasp, tightening around Magnus's dick and pulling a low, drawn out keen from his throat. Magnus isn't far behind, only a few more strokes before he comes as well, burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck and biting down roughly to muffle himself. 

The hands slide away slowly, dissipating into nothingness as Magnus catches his breath. It takes a moment before he pulls out, Alec making a noise of small discomfort that he feels more than hears with his face pressed into his neck. 

"Tell me why we did this on the floor," Alec deadpans, and then he rolls them so that they're on their sides, face to face, and stretches himself languorously. His back pops several times, and Magnus winces.

"Such is the way of things," he answers back, noncommittal and lacking in wit. 

Alec gives him a smile, and reaches up to brush the hair from Magnus's face with slow, sated hands. 

"You're lucky I love you, because my back is going to hurt for the rest of the week."

Magnus winks at him playfully, makes a comment about that being the point, and rolls out of the way when Alec tries to shove him. 

Despite his complaints, they lay on the floor for a while longer, pressed together and sharing lazy kisses before Alec decides that he feels disgusting and needs to clean up. 

Cum drips down his leg when he stands and he pulls a disgusted face that has Magnus smirking at him. 

He leaves him on the floor when he makes his way to the bathroom, and when he returns Magnus is back on the couch. He has not bothered to dress himself. 

With a huff that's only mostly exaggeration, Alec picks him up bodily and slings him over his shoulder. Magnus yelps, but makes no move to free himself, and so Alec carries him to their bedroom and throws him unceremoniously onto the bed before crawling after him and pulling the blankets over them. 

Alec lays on his stomach, spent and drifting off as Magnus plays with his hair and presses kisses to his shoulders and neck and spine. 

And despite the inherent weirdness of his boyfriend and his antics, he thinks that this is perfect. 


End file.
